The Incredibles: A-Poke-Chaos-lypse
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: The Incredibles are about to face their greatest challenge yet, as not one, not two, but three threats are now putting their world on the brink of total domination! With the help of new heroes, can this threat be stopped! Find out in what I hope to be my ultimate crossover!


Chapter 1-A Battle Post-Battle.

Our story begins outside of a stadium in a city known as Metroville. As we speak, a family of superheroes known as The Incredibles was currently finishing a big battle with a large group of their arch-villains. The Incredibles were wearing their suits in olive green colors and wearing military helmets to compliment their battle style now. Syndrome, Bomb Voyage, Mezmerella, The Underminer, Xerek, Brainfreezer, and The Anchorman were in a jet, firing at them while they were firing back with a rapid-fire cannon.

"They're closing in!" Mr. Incredible shouted.

Speed Demon, who was looking at the plane through binoculars, said, "I think we have a few minutes before they get here."

Miss Stealth said, "That's because you're holding those things backwards!" as she flipped them the right way.

Speed Demon's eyes widened as he shouted in fright, "AAH! THEY'RE RIGHT ON TOP OF US!" as Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl fired faster at the same time, damaging the jet enough that it fell and blew.

The Incredibles celebrated before Miss Stealth shouted, "Wait a minute, Look! They've got a TANK!"

The bad guys came out in a tank that was held by a parachute as Syndrome laughed and said, "Well, Incredibles, you're certainly in trouble now!" before he fired a missile that caused the Incredibles to jump for their lives. Speed Demon and Miss Stealth landed in a crater while the parents and baby Jack-Jack landed safely.

The kids got up dazed as their parents ran over and the tank landed, "Finland." Speed Demon said dizzily before everyone noticed the tank fixing to fire.

"Uh-oh!" they said as they ducked into the crater.

Elastigirl cranked up a military radio, "Your order, Ma'am!"

At a music store, her voice came through a drive-thru speaker and a woman responded, "I'm here to pick up two metal rock albums, extra lead, extra sting, and hold the heavy."

"Wrong channel!" Elastigirl said as she cranked the handle again before saying more firmly, "YOUR order, ma'am!"

At NSA HQ, Edna paced back and forth as the explosions rocked the building, "Extra lead, extra sting, hold the heavy!" she replied through a radio.

Elastigirl saluted, "Yes, Ma'am!" she said before she popped up with a machine gun like weapon that had both giant bullets and metal spears attached.

"Extra lead! Extra sting!" Mr. Incredible said as Miss Stealth and Speed Demon struggled to hold up a giant missile.

"Hold the heavy!" they said.

"Unleash the heavy metal!" Mirage yelled.

"With pleasure!" Elastigirl said as she fired the weapons while yelling loudly. The bullets and spears hit the tank, but merely dented and scratched the shell as it got closer. Eventually, Speed Demon and Miss Stealth started to struggle even more before they couldn't hold the heavy any longer and threw it at the tank, causing it to explode. Once the dust settled, there was a rumble.

"Now what?!" Speed Demon asked before a giant robot that looked like a head with two four fingered heads came out of the smoke.

The Incredibles looked bored before Mr. Incredible said, "Kids, take care of it, would you?"

"Okay." they said before they fist bumped and formed Shadow, who just fired a tiny energy ball that blew up the mech before the bad guys dropped down and started attacking.

"Come on, Bomb Voyage! I thought you could throw bombs at me better than that!" Speed Demon taunted as he zipped around while Bomb Voyage threw bombs at him every left and right.

"Petit pipsqueak! Brulez deja!" Bomb Voyage shouted as he threw bombs in a cluster, only for them to be caught by Miss Stealth in a forcefield and tossed right back, burning the poor mime.

"Nice try, moron." she said before she threw a forcefield blast at Mezmerella, knocking her down with one and destroying her hypnosis machine with another.

"Nice job, kids!" Mr. Incredible said as he jumped in the air and ground-pounded near the Underminer and Xerek, knocking them away from a stash of weapons, which he proceeded to smash.

"Oh, come on! Where's the rotten thing?!" Syndrome asked as he dug through a pile of machine parts, searching for a certain device.

"Release the baby!" Mr. Incredible called to his wife, who had little Jack-Jack, whom she let go and he rushed towards Syndrome while transforming into a crazy grizzly bear. Syndrome looked and yelped in fright as he saw him getting closer before he started running, Jack-Jack following him. Syndrome typed something into the Zero-Point Energy Gauntlet on his wrist and out of the pile came a small capsule. It burst into a more complex machine that looked like a laser gun end with a strange antenna on top. Before anyone could react, Brainfreezer and The Anchorman activated it, causing it to glow powerfully before it burst into a bright white light…

(The Incredibles symbol appears before it flips like the intro and shows the title of the story.)

The Incredibles: A-Poke-Chaos-lypse

Mr. Incredible woke up and groaned.

"Kids?! Honey?!" he called before the rest of the Incredibles popped out of the rubble around him.

"We're here!" they replied before they looked around and noticed something strange...


End file.
